9.22x55mm HPSDAP
9.22x55mm High Penetration Shield Depleting Armour Penetrating (abbreviated HPSDAP) ammunition was a type of projectile ammunition used by The Royal Allegiance and the UNSC. History Introduced in 2607 alongside the BR662-SHR Battle Rifle for which it had been developed, the round immediately surpassed every other for small arms. Several other Allegiance weapons were re-chambered for the round due to its potency and success. Though banned from the civilian market, it was widely used throughout the Allegiance and the UNSC armed forces. Although the weapon it had been designed for was slowly phased out of service from 2700 onwards, production of the 9.22x55m round did not cease until well after the conclusion of the Swarm War. Usage The round was predominantly used for the weapon it was designed for, the BR662-SHR Battle Rifle. The weapon itself was a license-built, heavily modified version of the UNSC's highly successful and popular BR55HB SR Battle Rifle. It had superb range, shield depleting qualities, weight and armour-piercing ability. Some sniper rifles were even chambered in this round with mixed results. The ammunition was manufactured by Hall Munitions Inc. Technical Details The casing was 55mm in length, which, although larger than smaller calibre casings, was quite small considering the size of the bullet. This increased the number of rounds inside a magazine and subsequently, the amount a single trooper could carry. The explosive propellant was an advanced it allowed for increased amounts of chemical propellant inside the casing. As the round made use of advanced chemical with a very high energy-density ratio. This allowed for an increased explosive force and so a faster bullet velocity. The casing itself was also entirely combustible, adding to the velocity of the bullet. The casing when combusted did not contribute massively to the bullet's velocity but was enough to ensure exceptional bullet speeds and resulting in superior penetration and damage characteristics. This meant that above average bullet speeds were achieved despite the bullet's size. The bullet itself was 9.22mm in diameter, which was a fairly large size, contributing to the ammunition's penetration characteristics. The bullet's core was made of tungsten carbide, which gave the bullet increased mass and meant it imparted much more kinetic energy upon impact with a target. The core was surrounded by a titanium carbide penetrator which guaranteed deep penetration. The bullet featured a depleted uranium tip, designed to hold its shape after impact with a target. The entire bullet was surrounded by a polymer, the primary function of this being to withstand the great pressure and heat of being expelled from the barrel. As a secondary function, it meant that during flight, the bullet acquired an electrical charge. The longer the bullet was in the air, the more charged it became. This was particularly useful against shielded targets, as the charged bullets would not only deplete the shield with kinetic energy but electrical too. This ability resulted in the round's designation as 'shield-depleting'. It was at its most effective over longer ranges and had almost no effect at close range. Category:Weapons of The Royal Allegiance Category:Weapons